


Fading of the Morning Star: Luthien's Lament Before Mandos

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prose poem in verse about Luthien's Lament at the feet of Mandos after she and Beren Erchamion's first deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading of the Morning Star: Luthien's Lament Before Mandos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Fading of the Morning Star: The Lament of Luthien Tinuviel in the Halls of Mandos

Full Eladarin Translation follows the English version of the poem. 

By: Lady Meadow Lark

At a time near dawn on the eve of Spring,

Whilst dancing on in meadows green,

I heard as for first time calling,

The whisper of my name was falling.

Keen, piercing was the echo of my soul,

He is Beren; my heart, my love, my lord.

At his call my doom took flight,

As the lark that rises o'er Gates of Night.

His voice poured songs amid stars now dying,

In life made anew, I embraced him, crying.

Frozen waters, their courses now flowing,

Lifeless fate finally growing,

Gave life at last to Kindred lonely,

As waking flowers spread in the gloaming.

My love, my life, he had become,

Eru's Two Kindred now made one.

At last Beren Erchamion had come,

Morning Star fades now in light of Sun.

My heart, my soul for two to share,

Marred now by grief beyond compare.

In his fate I am gratefully caught,

Being free before only in thought.

Receiving chains of mortality bitter,

Flower of the Eldar now must wither.

Wound together in twisting fates,

Light of love overcame Masters of Hate.

Through dark and light, mist and shade,

Ancient Foes' wrongs unmade.

At last a Silmaril we found,

Pried with haste from Morgoth's crown.

Our love, which crumbled darkest towers,

Must now submitt to Arda's Powers.

Eru's gifts left unplundered,

Two Kindreds torn and ever sundered.

Farewell to love, to Hope, to light,

Farewell, alas, to Beren's great might.

Though all to ruin the world should fall, 

Ever now, my heart will call...

In dusk, in dawn, in earth and in sea,

Ever shall I yearn for thee.

Beneath the Moon, beneath the Sun,

Our lives we sought and hardly won.

To lose you now that Shadow's fallen,

Slays the light t'was born in Hollin.

Though all be lost, all beauty unmade,

Our love alights the eveing shade.

In love and loss I still call for thee,

In you, for a time, Tinuviel could be.

When Days go down into the West,

Even then my heart shall find no rest.

In losing you, now Timeless Halls are broken,

For ne'er was a greater love thus spoken...

Ne'er a tale of greater mirth nor woe,

All was worthy if world could know,

Though faith and Hope are lost to me,

A forbidden love, for a time, could be.

Heart doth long for breath unending,

For loss of you is beyond all mending,

As even in bliss of Valinor,

I cannot reach your Hither Shore.

Eldarin Tranlation:

En lúth nefv rómen en talë et Echuir,

Ve nessa nef en talath galen,

O lhaw an ar lúth lomëa,

Ar fírith et essë aut lantië.

Glín, tereva an ar lammoth i-súl,

Dan ëa Beren; i-elwen, i-endil, i-tar.

Et dan lammoth iammarth túl rún,

Ëa lomelíndi rûn pella Ennyn et Mordú.

Dan lammen ulmo líndi yassenel sí fírimar,

En coivë cúrvinya O pelladan nienyar.

Helchnenni, met duin sí ethirië,

Útuilië ammarth tel gwivren,

Anna coivë tel Nossë erui,

Ëa coiloth randir en et lómë.

i-endil, i-gwivroth, dan et nossë,

Eru Met Nossë sí cúrechru.

Ettel Beren Erchamion et túl,

Tindómerel sí narquellië.

i-elwen, i-súl, an met sanna,

Waen sí mornië mettúl.

En dan marth O ëa bando samirië,

Ëa leithia minëa nóm.

Chebin temna et fírië úlissi,

Loth et Eldar sí marth nosengwa.

Lia mettëa en wiril ammarthi,

Cal et mel pellatúl Turval Mokor.

En mor et cal, híthi et lómëar,

Hôr Baugli engwa úcúru.

Ettel Silmaril met úttup,

Leithian et brego Morgoth argollo.

Melmet, hí alantië samor beraid,

Túr sí kauka et Arda Valar.

Eru ennyn egla útúlharma,

Met Nossë thanga voro ciryarin.

Namarië  et mel, et Estel, et cal,

Namarië, ain, et beleg Beren túl.

Ellya illu et balgoth Ëa sí alantië,

Voro sí i-elwen sí nienya...

Undomë, en Rómen, en kemi en aer,

Voruva sí O lë mornië.

Dun Ithil, dun Annun,

Met gwivroth glín ar sagaya dacil.

Vanwë lë sí et Morgoth alantië,

Fíri cal aut nos e'Neldoreth.

Ellya illuvëa vanwa, illvanna úcuru,

Met dil ost ar dómë moth.

En mellya O sí lë nienya,

En lë, an lúth, Tinúviel nómëa.

Ten Dáni kel uva en et Númëa,

Oio sí, i-elwen sí hir nai estë.

En vanwa lë, sí Úlúth Grëa an thanga,

An úvoro sí belegrëa mel hí quenta...

Úvoro beth et belegrëa samirië ú mornië,

Illu sí vanima arda nómëa,

Ellya faivana as Estel sí vanwa et O,

Er endil úfaidwen an lúth nómëa.

Elwen sí neitha an súlë ùmedëa,

An vanwa et lë ara lluve Vairë,

Sí met en samir et Valinor,

O nai ancambi lë Egalarest. 


End file.
